Residual Effect
by speedfanatic05
Summary: Can one feeling help him understand?


1Title: Residual Effect

Author: Speedfanatic05

Rating: FRT

Classification: Drama/ Romance

Content Warning: none

Spoilers: Dispo Day 1x18, Lost Son, 3x1

Pairing: S/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't have a conniption

Challenge Word: #3, love

Summary: Can one feeling help him understand?

Word count: 2,134

It felt so real to her; the heady aroma of a fresh gun fight hanging in the air intermingling with the harsh smell of copper. That smell stayed with her long after she had awaken, at times through out the morning it made her insides turn into knots. Little by little, her nightmare revealed itself fully and just as she heard the call come over the radio, the last piece finally completed the picture. She had seen his death. A shock of fear coursed through her as she gathered her kit and headed out, praying that everyone on the Dispo detail was okay. Hopefully, she wasn't too late.

The drive from the lab to the scene remained silent for Calleigh. The nightmare consumed her even to the point that she didn't even turn on her favorite station, opting instead to replay the horrid dream as if it were on rewind. So many things were vivid, from the dark blue shirt he was wearing, to the pool of blood he lain atop of. The mere thought of seeing his lifeless eyes once more pulled tears from her just as she pulled up to the scene. Quickly, she wiped them away before opening the door of the Hummer and surveyed the scene, taking in the carnage. There were three bodies on the ground, one of them wearing a Miami Dade officer's uniform, the other two, she suspected, had been apart of the hijacking. Walking towards Eric, she scanned the area for him, finally seeing him as he sat on a stretcher, his shirt and vest removed and blood speckled on his face. A slight twinge of relief befell her before she caught a glance of his eyes. The usually dark intense eyes that almost always made her weak at the knees were now slightly disoriented and lost.

"At least he's alive," she said to herself absently.

"What was that?" Eric asked as he bent slightly to look into the hearse.

Calleigh tore herself from her thoughts, blinking slowly, letting a small smile rise, "Nothing. So what do we have here?"

Eric watched as she put the kit down and pulled out her tweezers, moving to the tire. Expertly, she pulled the bullet out and slipped it into the envelope. She then moved to the weapons, instantly noticing his. Taking it into her hands, she opened the chamber and then popped out the magazine, a frown coming up.

"That's Speedle's gun," Eric remarked quietly.

"There's one in the chamber and the clip's full," Calleigh responded as she pulled out another envelope.

"I'm not going to say anything," Eric followed up, realizing the connotation behind this all.

"It's better that you don't," Calleigh replied as she finished up. Her anxiety peaked at that very moment, now very anxious to get them back to the lab. She wanted nothing more than to confirm her belief that he was doing the right thing.

CD

She eyed the gun with disappointment as she peered in, seeing the filth that now occupied the housing. Sighing deeply, a tear formed and fell quickly, saying softly, "Oh Speedle."

The instant she said it, a shiver went down her spine and her mind traveled back to the dream, again seeing his lifeless body on the floor.

"I can't let that happen," she said aloud as she put the gun down. She worked quickly, her mind racing. How could she tell him that she had seen his death, to let him know that it was what would befall him if he didn't start cleaning his gun. Even the thought of that brought tears to her eyes, realizing that there was another reason why it was on her to tell him. She had much more to tell, but it was as if her brain was short circuiting her heart. As she finished, she made up her mind to tell him everything. Life was just too short for anything less.

CD

With several days passed and the investigation complete, Calleigh still felt the harbinger of despair that the nightmare had come to signify. As if one time wasn't enough, she had continued to have them, each time, seeing the same thing as if in slow motion. Even after she had finished the report and gave him an impassioned plea, she still felt like there was more that she could do. She would do anything to stop these maddening dreams. The residual effects of them were taking a toll on her.

Coming off of the elevators, she spotted him walking towards the front of the building, his helmet in hand. For a split second, she wondered how it would feel to be on the back of his Ducati, holding him tightly as they raced through the wind to unknown destinations. For a split second, Calleigh wondered how loving he would feel. If her dreams were any indication, she would never know. With that thought spilling through her, she smiled brightly as she approached him, trying her very best to seem cheery, instead of the fear that chased her.

"Tim, can I talk to you?" she asked before he could reach to open the door. She could see by his slumped demeanor that he wasn't in the mood for small talk, but she also saw a package in his hand.

"What's up, Cal?" Tim sighed heavily as he turned to her fully. His expression told the tale of what he had been through; the guilt of Hollis' death, the subsequent 'investigation' of him, coupled with the obvious disappointment he felt wafting off of Horatio, was visible through his exhausted eyes. Calleigh's heart burst at the sight of him, wanting nothing more than to take him into her arms and hold him. "Cal?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied as she surfaced from her musings, "It's just, well, this is kinda serious."

"You're talking about the gun issue, aren't you?" Tim breathed as he glanced away, the distinct feeling of wanting to stop this conversation coming quickly. Calleigh saw it before she even recognized it, the walls going up. "I told you, I would take care of it, Calleigh."

"I know, it's just that I have seen what a dirty firearm could do, the damage, grief… heartbreak," Calleigh responded, her voice losing some of its lift. She wouldn't dare look into his eyes, knowing that he still hung himself out for Hollis , despite being told numerous times that he couldn't had done anything different. "I just wanted to make sure that you…."

"That I what, Calleigh, take it seriously?" Tim asked, his anger becoming more and more apparent. Suddenly, this was feeling like a bad idea. Calleigh corrected her relaxed stance and stiffened slightly, bracing herself against his impending lash. "I know that if I don't keep it clean, I'll lose my job, or worse, someone else will be killed. I know , Calleigh."

"Tim," she said as she tried to reach out for him, only to find that he had moved.

"I'm really tired, Cal. You can pester me about this tomorrow," he replied acidly as he turned away from her.

"Pester? Tim, I'm trying to save you," Calleigh rebuffed, crossing her arms , her glare turning icy.

"Yeah, you and everyone else," he stated as he held up the package, "courtesy of Horatio. Says it's my belated birthday present."

"Tim, we all care…"

"I'm sure you do, Cal. Now if you will excuse me…" he said as he started to walk out of the door.

Before she had a moment to think, she reached out and grabbed his arm, causing him to stop moving. He turned to her, his eyes fixed in wild glare then shifting his gaze downward before he met her eyes again. What he saw there made him stop and really take a look at her. She was petrified.

"Tim, I saw you die," she said, her voice quivering.

"What do you mean? I'm standing right here."

"I saw you, you were lying on the floor, blood was everywhere, your shirt…You had a blue shirt," she spilled out rapidly as her hands began to shake. Tim took all of this in and glanced around, thankful that the amount of people lolling about was minimal. "Your eyes… they were so empty. I … I can't let that happen."

"Calleigh," Tim said his tone softening as he directed her to the chairs in the lobby. He motioned for her to sit, and he did the same coming to rest beside her. He could still see her shaking somewhat, and suddenly, he felt like an ass for coming across her like that. She was only trying to help. "Calleigh, what are you talking about? I don't have a blue shirt; I barely have the shirt on my back."

"Tim, what I saw was so real, almost as if it had really happened. I could smell the blood," she cried as she began to wring her fingers. "I couldn't let that happen to you. I love you too much for that."

Tim stared at her for a second, trying to process what she had just said. Did she really just tell him that she loved him? The spilt second it came out of her mouth, she put a hand to her forehead and lowered her head, her long blond hair covering her face. He rose from his place beside her and came in front of her, gently raising her chin. She moved the hair out of the way and looked into his eyes, seeing not the anger that was there only a second ago, but now a myriad of things; confusion, shock, understanding, all of them playing out on his face.

"Cal, did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes," she replied as she gazed at him steadily, "and I meant every word of it, Tim. I think I've loved you ever since the beginning, even when you were being a total jerk. But that's beside the point, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, so if you think that this is pestering, then I'm sorry. I will continue until it gets through to you, that I can promise."

The reminder of how spiteful he had been to her minutes ago returned to him and he hung his head, "I'm sorry, Calleigh. It's just that with all this going on, I felt like you were just another one jumping on my back about it. I screwed up, and someone else paid the price for it. I realize that now."

"And realize that it could very well be you next time. Tim, you have people who really care about you, and want you to stick around longer. No one more so than me. If you died…"

"Calleigh," he interrupted as he placed a hand on her cheek caressing her skin softly, "I'm not going anywhere. I've learned my lesson."

A tear dropped as she smiled at him, "I sure hope so, because I never want to have another nightmare like that."

"So, that can account for the new you," he said as he smirked at her, "and here I was thinking that you were pissed at me."

"No, Tim, I wasn't mad, I was afraid. Afraid to think of what losing you would do to me. Funny isn't it, I really don't have you, do I?" she asked as she chuckled, shaking her head lightly.

"Says you," he responded, the smile growing. His biggest secret was about to be spilled. "It feels corny, but I've loved you since the day I set eyes on you. Even though, I still think you are way too chipper."

"Chipper, huh?" she asked, wiping at her eyes. Instantly, the air was charged with a sense of relief. She had started this inquest wondering if she could make him understand the severity of the situation, now she knew that he understood completely. "I happen to think that the way I act is very productive."

"Yeah, productive," Tim responded with a snicker. He glanced at the seat beside him and then back up to her, "Hey, Cal, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Tonight?" she asked, her eyes widening. "Timothy Speedle, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, you can say that," he returned as he grabbed the box, "Think you can help me out with this?"

Calleigh laughed and touched his hand, looking up, seeing another side of him. What she had done was worth it, to see that smile.

"I think I can help."

End


End file.
